Swan Queen Sexts
by loveinthefeels
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Emma is bored at work and texts Regina. Just some nice Swan Queen loving. Rated M for language and Swan Queen sexy times.


**Author's Note: So this is probably just going to be a one shot. Questions, comments, and concerns are welcome. Also there are some lyrics and movie quotes in here. Kudos to you if you find them! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

Emma gave a long heavy sigh. _I have never been this bored in my entire life._ She thought. She reached for the phone on her desk. 2:30pm it read. Emma groaned. She didn't get off work until 5pm. Today had been a long slow day with the exception of this morning. She got a call at 5:30am for a disturbance. It was Leroy who was still drunk off his ass from the night before. Emma apprehended him, gave him a drunk and disorderly, and took him down to the station to sober up. She spent the rest of the morning doing paperwork. But now she was done with her paperwork and leaning back in her chair with her feet up on the desk.

She checked the time again. 2:32pm.

_Jesus. Fucking. Christ. I will be stuck here forever. _

With her phone still in her hand she decided to send a text to Regina.

_Emma: Today is so boring. The day is going slower than old people making love. What are you up to? _

Emma pressed send and hoped Regina would respond. She was delighted when her phone vibrated in her hand.

_Regina: You are so eloquent. Be thankful you have free time, dear. I am swamped with paper work and will probably be home late. _

Emma read the message and threw her head back and groaned. Regina getting home late meant no sexy time. And Emma needed her sexy time.

_Emma: Does this mean no sexy time? You know I need it cause I'm a fiend. We haven't had sex in 3 weeks. Also, you promised you wouldn't work late on Fridays. _

Emma and Regina had been so busy with their jobs, Henry, and the town that by the time they went to bed they were exhausted. Emma knew it was a low blow bringing it up. But, shit, it was Friday and she wanted her woman butt naked in a red snuggie. The vibrations of her phone interrupted Emma's thoughts.

_Regina: Sweetheart I'm sorry. I'll only be an hour late. I swear. _

An hour late wasn't so bad Emma decided. She could get Henry ready to go to Snow and Charming's while Regina was still working. Henry loved spending Friday nights with them. Emma and Regina never objected because they got the night off. The past few Friday nights though, Emma kept getting called into work. By the time she came back home, Regina was sleeping peacefully in their bed.

However 4 Fridays ago had been an interesting night. Regina had been dressed up like a sexy schoolteacher and Emma had been dressed a Catholic schoolgirl. Regina's outfit had practically brought Emma to her knees. She was wearing a short pinstriped black skirt that just barely covered her ass with black thigh highs and black fuck me heels. The only piece of clothing on her upper body was a red tie. The image still made Emma drool uncontrollably.

"You can give me extra credit, baby; I'll do more work." Emma had whispered in Regina's ear. Regina's only response was a moan as Emma licked the shell of her ear. She worked her way to Regina's neck and placed hot open mouth kisses on it. Her hands slid down from Regina's chest reaching into her skirt and…

Emma's phone vibrated causing her to jump. _Who the fuck is this? This better be some good shit._ She thought as she went to go read her text.

_Regina: Ok. Maybe more like 2 hours. _

Emma read the message. _Oh hell no. Ain't nobody got time for that._ _I'm gonna get my kicks while I'm still young enough to get em. _

Emma sent Regina a message.

_Emma: That's ok. Hey what are you wearing right now? _

_Regina: Just a normal black work skirt and a white blouse. Why? _

Emma read the message and laughed. Regina could be so dense sometimes.

_Emma: Me likey. ;) _

_Regina: Oh no. NO. We are not doing this. I told you I was swamped with paperwork! _

_Emma: C'mon Regina! Live a little! I know your mind is telling you no but your body is telling you yes. _

_Regina: Fine. But just know if I don't get my work you'll be in trouble. _

_Emma: Oh really? I'll accept my punishment willingly ;) You know earlier I was thinking about the last time we had sexy time. _

_Regina: Mmmm. My favorite part was your pigtails. I liked being able to pull on them as I fucked you from behind. And the noises you made were delectable. I still get wet just thinking about it. _

Emma swallowed hard. Her throat was dry. She could imagine Regina typing the message on her Blackberry with her perfectly manicured fingers. Imagining Regina type such a dirty message in her office along with the images playing in her mind of 4 weeks ago was making Emma hot and bothered.

_Emma: I can't wait for tonight. I want you right when you get home. I want your body till the very last drop. You can wrap me up in your legs and I'll fuck you to till your eyes roll back. _

_Regina: Dear, you have no idea the affect these messages are having on me. I wish I had worn underwear today. I'm about to ruin my nice skirt. _

Emma looked down at the message. She had an idea about what these messages were doing to Regina.

"I can't." She breathed out.

Emma was now practically panting at the thought of Regina sitting in her office with her dripping wet pussy soaking through her skirt. She typed a quick message back.

_Emma: Are you fucking with me? You're really not wearing underwear today? _

_Regina: No. No underwear today. Now are we going to finish this? Because you have officially distracted me from my work. _

Emma hurriedly stood up from her chair. _Yeah we're gonna finish this all right. Regina, I'm going to finish you like a cheesecake. _She grabbed her keys from the desk. She walked right out of the station and got into her cruiser. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror. Her face was extremely flushed. Regina Mills was going to be the death of her. This woman drove her crazy like no one else.

Emma put the key into the ignition and started the car. She drove down the street towards the direction of the mayor's office. _She's going to get it and get it good._ Emma thought as she pulled up to the mayor's office.


End file.
